Olvida y Actua
by GrizGreen
Summary: Kenway y Teach tienen algo oculto, pero por igual son dos hombres solos en los mares del caribe y hay veces que solo debes dejarte llevar, olvidar lo echo y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido... / acepto, esto esta muy loco, no se traumen por la pareja.


Después de un arduo día de batalla, entre el choque de las espadas, el sonido de las armas al encender la pólvora y las turbias aguas del mar del caribe chocar contra el casco de los barcos, un hombre merece un debido descanso…

Eso cada marino, corsario y pirata lo piensa cada día….

Para estos hombres, ese día a llegado pero no para todos…

-que carajos me tratas de decir- la voz de uno hombre furioso resonó por el lugar y en los oídos de un pobre hombre ocultándose detrás de un mostrador de madera.

-pe-perdone señor…. Pero la posada está llena y… no cambe un alma más en el lugar- con mucho temor y una voz temblorosa hablo.

-vamos Edward puedes dormir en el jackdaw… -la voz de adewale sonó en burla tomando el hombro de su amigo y capitán…

El capitán kenway solo camino con cierto enfado a la salida de la posada de la isla de Nassau, se puede anotar que el pirata de cabellos rubios podría matar a todo que le dirija la palabra, se siente cansado, fastidiado y realmente necesita solo escuchar el silencio.

Edward y adewale se dirigían asía su barco, quedando solamente descansar arriba de él, pero para la suerte y el humor de kenway se tuvo que topar con un hombre en especial…

-¡he…!-se escuchó la voz ronca de un hombre de ropas negras y una barba negra- que cara tienes kenway… acaso se te rompió la vela del barco-

-teach que quieres… -su voz sonaba fastidiada, sin importar si teach le cayera bien o no, su humor no subiría a mejor

-te ves mal y suenas igual –lo miro de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa- que es lo que agobia a este pirata –

-no conseguimos lugares en la posada, está repleta… y Edward- adewale sonrió en señal de contener una risa- está cansado, llevamos navegando sin parar-

Teach vio a Edward y se rio en su cara, kenway se veía realmente molesto por eso, pero teach detuvo su risa por un momento al ver su rostro…

-tranquilo…. Quédate en mi barco, en mi camarote hay una enorme cama que suelo usar para momentos especiales –miro al pirata seriamente, sin risas ni sonrisas burlonas…

Pero por parte de Edward se vio una expresión de sorpresa y de cierto… ¿horror? Quedándose solo en silencio…

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –adewale miro a su capitán algo confundido

-n-no… pienso quedarme en tu barco –su tono fue en molestia pero no subió el tono de voz.

-que pasa chaval… -teach sonrió divertido- tienes miedo a que te apuñale por la espalda- los hombres de barba negra rieron…. Tal vez sea algo de verdad…. –no tienes confianza… nunca te he hecho ni el más mínimo daño kenway-

Edward apretó con fuerza sus manos, su mirada se encontraba muy seria, pocas veces se le veía así y adewale lo noto. Pero Edward como muchos otros hombres sabe que demostrar miedo, cobardía, etc… ante tus hombres es símbolo de debilidad y Edward sabía que no quería mostrar nada de eso…

-bien –con firmeza y dureza hablo, miro a adewale- cuida el barco y si… -le susurro- no regreso, sálvame- adewale realmente no entendía el comportamiento de su capitán, solo asintió y se dirigió al jackdaw.

-ven, sígueme- teach camino en contra de los muelles, Edward se detuvo.

-el muelle esta haya viejo… ya te afecta el humo de los cañones –dijo aun algo molesto

-y tú eres un imbécil, yo encalle del otro lado de la isla –y continuo su camino sin importarle si kenway le seguía o no.

Después de una caminata llegaron a un estrecho, hay se veía alumbrado el barco de barba negra, el Queen Anne's Revenge., hay les esperaba una barca a la cual con aun un poco de temor kenway se subió, llegando así al barco…

Edward miro a todos lados, los hombres de teach descansaban y unos tomaban, pero se estremeció al sentir la mano de teach en su hombro…

-hombre por qué tan tenso –miro a Edward con cierta duda, no lo entendía

-nada… solo quiero descansar- lo miro y solo tallo sus ojos

-ven… -teach encamino a Edward hasta su camarote, el cual al abrirá una hermosa puerta de madera roja con detalles en negro de varias flores de lis dio a ver el interior del lugar de descanso de teach.

Al fondo como avía dicho, se encontraba una enorme cama de sábanas blancas y rojas, a los lados cofres con monedas de oro y collares de gemas, en el centro una mesa con matas y pergaminos además de no faltar por el lugar botellas de licor. Teach cerró la puerta detrás de él, Edward de nuevo se estremeció…

-me asusta tus reacciones kenway –barba negra camino hasta la mesa para tomar una botella de licor

-voy a dormir, así que salte… -diciendo como una orden sin mirar a teach camino asía la cama.

-que te has creído kenway, porque te dejo dormir aquí ya crees que puedes ordenarme… -lo miro mientras caminaba a paso lento asía él.

Edward se puso en guardia rápidamente sacando una de las dagas ocultas, teach se detuvo y lo miro por un momento…

-porque te comportas de esa forma… ya me está cansando tu actitud- bebió un poco de la botella

-solo no te acerques, solo eso… - teach lo miro por un momento y su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa…

-Edward lo que sucedió aquella vez fue… -

-¡cállate! –Miro a un lado- no hables de eso… entendido-

-lo que me está irritando de todo esto es tu forma de hablarme… -dejo la botella de golpe en la mesa, camino asía kenway a paso decidido…

Edward solo camino asía atrás topándose con la cama, no cayo arriba de ella pero no pudo moverse al sentir la mano de teach sujetando su cuello con cierta fuerza sofocándolo, pero al tener sus brazos y piernas a salvo no dudo ni un segundo en rematarle a barbinegra un fuerte golpe con su puño en el estómago, teach soltó un poco a Edward pero no era lento, solo opto por regresarle el golpe, pero esta vez seria en el rostro…

Kenway cayó en la cama, para cuando intento reaccionar teach tomo sus manos con mucha fuerza, casi intentando romper sus muñecas, pero el inconveniente de Edward no era eso, si no sus piernas, las cuales se encontraban inmóviles por el cuerpo de teach y sus piernas…

-¡teach, quítate!-el sabia y sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban algo sonrojadas y lo estaban

-que sucede… hablas de esto –pero barba negra se encontraba molesto, aunque notaba el sonrojo del rubio –aquella vez solo fue por falta de compañía… pero –sonrió de medio lado- aun lo recuerdas muy bien-

Edward simplemente se quedó callado forcejeando contra la fuerza de teach y evitando sentiré de esa forma, las palabras de barba negra lo hacía sentir incomodo…

Teach simplemente quiso reírse ante las reacciones de kenway, pero al verlo cada vez más cercas sentía la necesidad de hacerle pagar por los gritos que le dirigió. Teach paso las manos de kenway a una de ellas, aun podía aguantar el forcejeo de Edward…

-Edward… por eso tan incómodo, te hare descansar –miro a Edward fríamente, sin sonreírle, pero Edward lo miro con temor…

La mano de Edward teach bajo hasta la entre pierna de kenway sujetando con fuerza la hombría, Edward se estremeció y soltó un quejido de dolor…

-para… -miro con odio a barba negra- no hagas nada… -

Pero como es conocido teach, él no le hace caso ni a su madre. Sin impórtale las palabras de kenway sujeto con más fuerza pero esta vez movió su mano en un movimiento lento pero duro.

Edward sentía esa precio que le causaba ese dolor, pero el movimiento hacía que se sintiera un poco más placentero, el mismo no quería sentirlo, en el camino recordaba esa sensación pero por igual el odio que le profeso a teach por hacerlo, era confuso para él y eso no le agradaba, solo opto por olvidarlo, pero ahora que teach está repitiendo la misma escena, se lo hace recordar.

Teach se detuvo un momento, kenway lo miro…

-por qué noto cierto rojo en tu rostro… -aun con frialdad le hablo…

Edward le quico contestar pero sintió una fría mano dentro de su pantalón sujetándolo, solo un suspiro para después mantener con fuerza su mandíbula cerrada, pero teach aún continuaba sujetándolo con fuerza y haciendo esos movimientos lentos, realmente sentía que cada vez necesitaba que fuera más rápido, ya tenía un tiempo sin estar con una mujer, su necesidad del contacto físico era ya algo necesario…

-tus piernas tiemblan… -le susurró al oído pero ahora moviendo su mano más rápido.

Kenway no quería soltar ningún ruido, pero su cuerpo le estaba fallando en esto, sus piernas y su voz queriendo salir, pero Edward al tratar de mantenerse cuerdo en su voz no noto que su cadera empezó a moverse al ritmo de los movimientos de teach…

Barba negra lo noto y como el hombre que es, es inevitable que el sienta la necesidad de continuar más haya. Soltando las manos de Edward paso a quitar la parte de arriba de la ropa de kenway, dejando su pecho al descubierto y sin dejar de masajear el miembro del asesino con más fuerza y más rápido.

Edward sentía las manos de teach en su pecho, quería plantarle un buen puñetazo en la cara pero sus brazos le fallaron, su cadera continuaba moviéndose más rápido queriendo sentir más, lo que menos quería kenway era hablar o soltar algún ruido. Teach quería escuchar la voz de kenway, beso su cuello para pasar a morderlo con fuerza.

Inviablemente Edward soltó un quejido de dolor, teach aprovecho para bajar su única mano libre por la espalda de kenway, bajando hasta su entrada metiendo en ella dos de sus dedos. Edward soltó un quejido de dolor…

-n-no… pa-para –decía con dificultad el asesino

- no –metiendo más adentro de kenway sus dedos, este curveo su cadera al sentir esa sensación de dolor, para el algo doloroso, como si una bala entrara en tu pecho a quemarropa –deja de quejarte, ya sabes que después estarás llorando de placer –sonó burlón.

-¡perro hijo de…. !- no pudo terminar ya que aquellos dedos tocaron aquella zona, la cual lo hizo soltar un gemido el cual soltó su cuerpo por completo.

Teach movió sus dedos de adentro asía afuera sin piedad, sin importar si le doliera, él lo que quería era escuchar más de esos sonidos, lo cuales nunca pensó escuchar de un hombre.

El asesino sentía como su razón lo abandonaba a cada entrar y salir, aquel placer lo tenía completamente complacido pero quería más, quería sentir, por esta vez quería gritar. Con sus manos sujeto la nuca de teach curveando su cadera par que los dedos de aquel pirata entraran más profundamente, ya no quería saber nada más del mundo solo complacer sus instintos más bajos…

Teach se sorprendió por como lo tomo, al ver el rostro de kenway fue placentero tener su rostro rojo, sus ojos cerrados y esos labios dejando salir aquellos gemido. Barba negra simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer y con rapidez sacando de sus pantalones su miembro ya palpitante lo introdujo dentro de la entrada de Edward con fuerza…

Kenway soltó un gemido de lo más alardéate, el cual ínsito con gran fuerza a teach empezando a mover su cadera con brusquedad, sujetando las caderas de Edward con fuerza dejando marcado sus manos en ellas.

En cada segundo las envestidas eran más fuertes, teach no se limitaba en tener tacto con kenway, después de todo eran dos hombres, tratarse con gentileza como si tuvieran a una mujer no servía de nada, los dos sentían que lo disfrutaban mejor, podía desatar toda su fuerza en ellos mismos sin temer a lastimar el uno al otro.

El cuarto se llenaba de calor y el sonido de los gemidos de kenway, y uno que otro de teach. Se miraron fijamente en un momento y sin que ellos mismos lo pudieran detener sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, era como una batalla, sus lenguas eran los sables que chocaban el uno al otro esperando un movimiento en falso para atacar y ganar, pero los dos querían perder ante el ataque del uno al otro en ese momento.

Entre gemidos roncos, Edward teach y kenway cayeron rendidos, pero solo Edward quedo dormido profundamente, teach lo observo un momento y paso a hacer lo mismo, dormir, ya mañana vería si kenway haría un drama o pelea por lo sucedido.

Una pequeña luz del sol entro por el orifico de una ventana, la luz le dio directo a los ojos a Edward kenway, despertándolo cubriéndose con su mano la cara, al moverse y sentarse en la cama sintió una punzada de dolor en aquella zona, kenway se puso realmente rojo al recordar lo sucedido aquella noche, para alivio de él, teach ya no se encontraba alado del ni adentro del camarote…

Edward tomo su ropa y se dispuso a vestirse rápidamente ya que su jackdaw se encontraba sin él, con fuerza y valor abrió la puerta del camarote, los hombres de teach no se encontraban, miro a la orilla y hay estaban, sentados alrededor de una fogata calentando peces y carne, junto a ellos teach bebiendo de una botella de ron. Kenway bajo sin dificultad aunque su trasero le doliera, camino serio asía teach el cual lo vio solamente.

-me voy… tengo que llegar a la habana - kenway se mantenía firme, sin chistar no quería reaccionar de nuevo en falso

- que los vientos y el mar te favorezcan kenway –tomo de la botella de ron y miro a la fogata.

Edward camino sin mirar atrás, teach por su parte no lo miro de nuevo…

Pero los dos sabían que hablar de lo sucedido sería demasiado, no era nada romántico, no eran pareja sentimental, solo tal vez sexual pero tocar ese tema y tratándose de dos hombres, debían mantener una postura fría y firme, olvidar lo sucedido y cuando sus caras se toaran de nuevo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado por el bien de ellos, de su tripulación y del otro.


End file.
